Courage
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: Oliver Wood has been drafted for the war of the wizards and must leave his wife, Hermione. There he meets some people he hasn't seen in a long time...
1. Drafted

Summary: Oliver has been drafted to go to the war of the wizards and must leave his wife, Hermione. The he meets some people he hasn't seen in a long time.  
  
A/N This is a very strange story but I think it might be kind of cool. I don't know yet though because I haven't finished it. The ending will be as much of a surprise to me as to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I don't own the song, I don't own the poem either, that belongs to one of my best friend Mary she's awesome! And the idea belongs to Jack my brother (check out some of his stories his username is heavymetal2000) so basically I own nothing!  
  
Courage  
  
Hello good brave soldier  
  
To your country true  
  
I hope that with a little luck this poem will find you  
  
Now sing a said song  
  
The war has begun  
  
It will claim many lives  
  
Before it is won  
  
As you march into battle  
  
Keep this thought in mind  
  
If you try your hardest  
  
True courage you'll find  
  
-Mary  
  
Courage  
  
You should try not to be so courageous  
  
I never said you were mistake at all  
  
You got it all wrong  
  
You're misunderstanding  
  
-Alien Ant Farm  
  
And now for our feature presentation  
  
Courage (this is the real story this time)  
  
"Look, Oliver the mail's here. Oh there's a letter for you, bills, bills, bills, a letter from Ron..." My wife Hermione said.  
  
I opened the letter.  
  
"Oh my god..." I whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, uninterested, well pouring over Ron's letter. I always knew she loved him more than me.  
  
"I've been drafted," I said.  
  
"For the war of the wizards? Oh...how...terrible..." Hermione said with fake disappointment. Why did I marry her? She doesn't love me and I don't love her.  
  
"Well...I'll...miss you..." I said with fake sadness.  
  
"You better go pack...I'll write Ron, to tell him what happened..." She said. Tell him what happened, sure...more like invite him over for a party.  
  
I went upstairs to pack. Hmm...I would be gone for so long what would I bring? Definitely nothing to remind me of Hermione. I flipped through some photo albums. They were mostly pictures of my Hogwarts days when I was Quidditch captain. Then came the pictures of Angelina and I, god, she was the best thing that ever happened to me, I wonder what went wrong with us?  
  
I threw the photo album in my suitcase along with some clothes and other stuff.  
  
Another owl flew in through the window. It dropped an envelope in my lap.  
  
Mr. Wood,  
  
You have been drafted for the War of the Wizards. We await your owl. Please apperate within the next two hours.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
I grinned at the promptness off the ministry. I picked up my suitcase and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well, er, Hermione. I'll...see you. " I said picking up a piece of paper and a quill.  
  
Dear Minister,  
  
Sure I can come. See you soon.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Oliver 


	2. Haven't seen you in a while

A/N Oliver and Hermione don't love each other? Hermione loves Ron? Oliver loves Angelina?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own crap.  
  
Courage  
  
"Well...bye." I said as I apperated.  
  
I suddenly appeared in full uniform with about a million other drafted people.  
  
"Wood! You're here!" The general addressed me.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You will not say `hi' in the army! You will say `yes sir'!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You will say, `sorry sir'!"  
  
"Sorry, sir..."  
  
By now about everyone was looking my way and giggling. One face stood out in the crowd-  
  
"Angelina!" I cried.  
  
"Wood! I was addressing you!" The general said.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"Err, sorry sir!" I said quickly.  
  
"Alright troops you are dismissed to examine your sleeping quarters. I will awaken you at oh-six-hundred tomorrow morning." The general yelled in my ear. Uggh so far army wasn't going so well.  
  
"Angelina," I said again as the crowd parted.  
  
"Hi Oliver, haven't seen you in a while." Angelina said giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.  
  
I saw two tall red-haired men over the crowd and heard an explosion.  
  
I grinned at Angelina, "Looks like I found Fred and George."  
  
The crowd parted as we made our way to Fred and George.  
  
"Ah, Oliver!" One of them said, I could never tell which was which.  
  
"Well, `oh-six-hundred' shouldn't be tough for you, eh? All those Quidditch practices..." The other teased.  
  
We embraced like brothers.  
  
"So how's the joke shop going?" I asked.  
  
"Oh it's great! We've got a million things...I reckon it's bigger than Zonko's, eh, George?" Said the one I supposed was Fred.  
  
Angelina laughed, "You still do that? I could tell you apart in Hogwarts and I still can, Fred."  
  
"How can you be sure? Am I Fred or am I George? Or maybe Gred or Forge?" Fred said hugging her.  
  
"You're too good for us, Angelina." George said.  
  
"And we all know what Angelina's doing, Miss Quidditch Star." I said turning round to her.  
  
"Oh, look who's talking Mister Hot Shot Keeper. There's about a million websites about you." Angelina grinned giving me a little hug. Then turning round to Fred and George she said, "It's really great how your Dad introduced muggle computers to wizard's. I'm guessing your folks have a bit more gold now." I almost laughed; Angelina was always the blunt type.  
  
"Oliver! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say. We all turned round to see-  
  
"Harry! Haven't seen you in a while. How's life going?" I asked. Geez, has everyone been drafted?  
  
"Well, I'm an Auor." Oh he must have been one of the first drafted. "Have any of you seen Ron around?"  
  
"He's probably at my house, making out with Hermione." I muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, congrats Oliver. I forgot you're married." Fred said.  
  
"Well, not happily married." I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione always was a little ****** know-it-all." Angelina said, sympathetically.  
  
"Well, we've really got to go to bed. Whenever `oh-six-hundred' is it sounds early. The Quidditch stars that are used to earlier practices can stay up." George said yawning loudly.  
  
"Me too," Harry said as they all went to `sleeping quarters'.  
  
A/N Should I keep writing it? It's all up to your reviews. 


	3. Sorry...

A/N That's to Pheobe85 I'm going to continues this story. There'll be a big surprise in a few chapters. It'll get very soap-operay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling, the goddess.  
  
Courage Chapter 3  
  
"So, err, how's everything going?" I asked Angelina, suddenly realizing we were all alone.  
  
"Oh, nothing much…"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well…I went to America…and some other countries. They were pretty interesting…"  
  
"Oh cool, cool…"  
  
We both got very quiet, neither of us quite knowing what to say.  
  
Suddenly we both looked up and said in unison, "What went wrong?"  
  
For a moment we stared at each other then burst out laughing.  
  
"God, we still say things at the same time…like old times…"I said.  
  
"What did happen anyway?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well I can't quite remember…I guess when I left we just sort of…split apart…" I replied unsurely.  
  
"No I think there was something else…something bigger…a fight…" She shrugged. "Well since neither of us can remember, I guess we could just forget…forget what we can't remember…" She laughed.  
  
"No wait I remember…" I said, suddenly feeling sick. It was a fight…  
  
Her eyes sparked up with the curiosity the used to have in them, "Really, what?" But I could tell by the way her eyes suddenly narrowed, as soon as she said "what" she had remembered.  
  
"Well, err, you, err, caught me cheating…on you…" I swallowed, "Katie and I…"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, god it was amazing how she could go from those big beautiful brown eye to the tiny evil ones, in only a few seconds. "Ah, yes…I remember now…" The way she said it was awful. No, she didn't screech at me the way Hermione did, but she used this hurt voice that managed to cut through me.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry…I never meant to hurt you in any way…I know I did…I wish I could just change what I did…I was eighteen with a big head and thought I could get away with whatever I wanted, just because I was the Gryfinndor hottie…I really did and still do love you…I'm sorry…" I said quietly.  
  
"Ever since then I've tried to push my thoughts of you away. I was just so angry but deep down I knew you never meant any of it…and even if you did no matter how many different people I tried to love…I knew there was only one man for me…you…"  
  
"So does this mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No, this does…" She slowly drew me into a kiss.  
  
As we broke apart I whispered over and over again while stroking her hair, "It's ok, I'll never hurt you again…it's ok…"  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry! And you too! Look you're doing it again! You're married Oliver! You can't just go around kissing girls! You have an obligation Oliver! You haven't changed a bit! You're just a cocky little…little PLAYER!" She suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Angelina…wait…" I called after her as she ran into the sleeping quarters, sobbing. 


	4. Some one to talk to...

A/N Uh oh! Not a very friendly reunion, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…do you really think that I wouldn't own something in one chapter but I would magically receive it in the next?  
  
Courage Chapter 4  
  
God, what was wrong with me? Angelina's voice keep playing over and over again in my head,  
  
"You haven't changed a bit! You're just a cocky little player! Player…player…"  
  
Player? @#$% it! She was right! I hadn't changed! I was still the same cocky little bigheaded eighteen year old I had been ten years ago! I began to bang my head against the bed frame.  
  
"What? Is it time already?" Fred asked groggily.  
  
"No sorry…that was just I…" I replied.  
  
"Oh, you seem a bit troubled…"  
  
"What gave you that idea, the banging or the tears on my face?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong Oliver? You haven't been this upset since we lost our match against Hufflepuff." Fred smiled a bit, but then quickly became worried when I didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"  
  
I swallowed hard, "Do you remember, the year I left?"  
  
"Oh, yeah we won the cup! What's bad about that?"  
  
"No did Angelina ever talk to you about me? Did she ever tell you why we broke up?"  
  
Suddenly his eyes filled with remembrance, "Ah, yes. Angelina told me all about that. You might say I was her shoulder to cry on. You may have noticed my shirt was soaking after that err incident…" He tried a weak attempt at a joke.  
  
I didn't smile, "Well, tonight after you left we were talking and she said she still loved me," Suddenly Fred had an odd expression on his face, I chose to ignore it, "The she began to kiss me…"  
  
"Err what's so bad about that? It IS a very pleasant situation, I know from experience." Fred replied. I gave him an odd look.  
  
"Well then she got mad at me and said, 'you haven't changed a bit!' so called me a player too."  
  
Fred looked uncomfortable, "Listen Oliver, I'm no expert but Angelina does seem to be in the right here…"  
  
Suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter on my head. I picked it up and recognized Hermione's handwriting.  
  
"What's she writing about?" I muttered.  
  
It read,  
  
Oliver,  
  
I'm nine months pregnant! I found out yesterday! Please come quickly!  
  
Your Loving Wife,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Congratulations Oliver! You're going to be a Papa!" Fred exclaimed clapping me on the back.  
  
"But I don't understand…" I replied.  
  
A/N Hermione's pregnant! Read the next chapter, it gets very dramay! 


End file.
